A Christmas unlike Any Other
by GreySide58
Summary: Dean wakes up in an unusual bed, but that's not what gets him. He's a father and a husband. He'd fallen asleep single and sonless and woke up different. Now he's got to get the entire family together for Christmas before a small part of the family goes aw
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Just an idea I came up with. I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Supernatural

Dean woke up in a soft bed, as he let his thoughts collect he realized there was a person next to him. When he looked over he saw that it was a woman. He let a smile come over his face as he sat up in the bed, pretty sure he knew how he'd ended up with her the night before. Just then a boy of about four came running in.

"Daddy, Daddy, are we going to get a tree today?" he asked as he hopped up on the bed.

"Uh, yeah." He said, eyeing the kid suspiciously.

"Yay!" he shouted with glee.

"Hmmm, what's all this?" the woman next to him questioned as she turned to face Dean.

"He wants a tree." Dean told her. She smiled.

"Sammy, go get dressed and then Daddy'll come. Maybe he'll even make pancakes before you two head out." She told the boy. Sammy smiled widely and gave Dean a kiss on the cheek before running off.

"He's been looking forward to this for so long." She said looking in the direction of the door, there was a sad look in her eye.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking at her, concern in his voice.

"It's just hard to believe that this might be his last Christmas." She said, tears welling up in her eyes. He didn't know why but he felt an overwhelming urge to comfort her, he didn't even know her.

"Hey, it's ok." He said as he put an arm around her.

"I know; I just hate it. Why him? Why are son?" she said as she started sobbing. He sat there comforting her until she straightened herself out and wiped her eyes.

"You better go down and make those pancakes." She said, forcing a smile.

"You sure." He wanted to be sure.

"Yeah." He got out of the bed and headed down to the kitchen. Sammy was sitting at the table, some paper and crayons out as he drew a picture.

"Uh, pancakes right." He said as he started to look around the kitchen.

"Yep and choco-chips." He said bouncing in the seat.

"Ok." He found the pan and the bowls and he was now looking for the mix.

"Upper cabinet, silly daddy." Sammy said with a giggle as he watched Dean.

"Right, I knew that." He chuckled slightly.

"Is Uncle Sam going to come and help decoarate?" he asked excitedly.

"I don't know, I'll have to call him." Dean said, suddenly realizing his brother wasn't there.

"Can I, can I?" Sammy asked with enthusiasm.

"Uh, sure. Go ahead." He said.

"Yes." Sammy got up and grabbed the phone and started dialing the number.

"Uncle Sam!" he shouted into the phone.

"Good, Daddy's making choco-chip pancakes and then we're gonna get a tree, a big tall one. Wanna come help decoarate?" he said in one breath, or so it seemed. Dean watched as the little boy's face fell.

"Uh-huh. All right. Bye, Uncle Sam. Love you." He said before hanging up the phone. He walked back to his spot at the table where he'd left his crayons.

"He's working." Was all he said as he started coloring. Dean's heart went out to him. He didn't know why he was in this world where he was a father and married, but he knew one thing he loved the boy who was his son and the woman who happened to be his wife.

"Want me to call him, maybe I can convince him." Dean said as he mixed the pancake mix together and started pouring some into the pan.

"Really?" he asked, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah."

"Ok." Dean saw a cell phone near the microwave and picked it up. He wasn't sure who's it was, but decided to look through the contacts anyways. He found a Sam and pressed send. His brother answered.

"Winchester and Hatch, this is Sam speaking."

"Uh, Sam, hey." He said.

"Oh, hi Dean. Sorry about that with Sammy, it's just I'm real busy today." He said, Dean could hear the shuffling of papers.

"Sam, come on. He wants you there, I assume you know this Christmas is special." He really didn't know if Sam knew that his son was dying, but he felt it was safe to assume.

"I know, I know. Rob's not in today though and I can't just shut down, especially not when I'm in the middle of such a big case."

"Just one day, Sam, that's all I ask. Just one measly day." His anger was starting to take over.

"Dean, you know I would if I could."

"Sam, I swear if I don't see you here at 5, I don't, I just better see you." He hung up the phone. He was seething.

"The pancakes are burning, Daddy." Sammy said, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Dangit!" He shouted as he took the pan off the burner.

"Don't worry, there's more batter." Sammy pointed out.

"I know." Dean replied as he went over to the bowl of batter. As he looked over he spotted the phone he'd put down just seconds earlier. He couldn't believe that his brother would act like that. The brother he knew was extremely caring, even when he was mad at a person. He'd spent so many years without Sam, just fighting along side their Dad, that he was surprised he was this angry at his brother of whatever reality he was in for not showing up. He knew he had grown up with disappointments and that he shouldn't let them get to him, but this one did. And he could only hope Sam would come after all.

**Let me know what you think**

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update this. I hope you enjoy.-I also do apologize for the name confusion that's gonna happen between Sam and Sammy, just remember Sammy is always the son.

**Disclaimer: **Own nothing but Liz and Sammy-the son

Dean and Sammy stood in the snow looking around at the different trees. Sammy ran to and fro to each tree.

"Which one do ya want?" Dean asked, the saw dangling in his hands.

"This one." He stood in front of a medium height Blue Spruce. When Dean looked at the tag he saw that it was thirty-five dollars.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yep." He nodded.

"Alright, I did tell you, you could pick tree." He said as he knelt down in the snow and started cutting. The tree fell quickly and Dean and Sammy, mostly Dean, carried it back so that the men could bind it in rope and then put it on their car.

Once they were in the car Sammy seemed to quiet down. Dean turned on the music, but after awhile of flipping through the stations, he turned the radio off. It was then that he felt that Sammy was too quiet.

"You alright there, bud?" he asked, glancing over at the passenger seat. Sammy was staring out at the passing scenery.

"Yeah. Dad?" he turned his face to Dean.

"Yeah, kiddo?"

"Mommy said my heart'll be fixed when I meet Jesus." He said softly. Dean was pulling to a stop sign when Sammy said this, so he took the opportunity to really look at Sammy. Growing up he'd sort of lost any faith he had, Sam was the one who had the faith, he just lost it, couldn't see the good that was there.

"Yeah." He said after a minute.

"What's He like?" Sammy asked, eyes wide.

"Uh." He had to think for a minute, try to remember something.

"He's loving, He loves you." Dean said.

"Mommy says He loves all the children, no matter what, even me, even though I'm sick." He told Dean. It made his heart swell.

"Yeah, that's right." He swallowed hard. As they pulled up to a red light, a building stood next to them. He watched as Sammy's face lit up.

"It's Uncle Sam's building, can we visit him, Daddy?" he asked excitedly.

" I don't know."

"Please?"

"Fine, but not too long. We don't want your mother to worry." He said before giving Sammy a small smile.

They parked and then walked into the building. Sammy led him to his brother's office.

"Go ahead in." the secretary said with a smile. She obviously recognized them.

"Dean, Sammy, what a surprise." Sam said when he saw the two of them walk in. Sammy ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Uh, Sammy wanted to stop by." Dean said, standing close to the door.

"You did?" Sam looked at Sammy, a look of surprise on his face.

"Yep." He beamed.

"Well, this is quite a surprise." Sam smiled.

"If you're busy, we don't have to…" Dean started, noticing all the papers on the desk.

"No, it's fine. I love visits from my favorite nephew."

"I'm your only nephew, Uncle Sam." Sammy said excitedly.

"Well, I guess that's true. So what's going on with you?" he asked Sammy.

"We just got a tree, Daddy and I cut it down. It's huge." He spread his arms out to show that it was huge.

"Wow!"

"Yeah and we're gonna decoarate it tonight. Please come?" Sammy said, looking intensely at him.

"I don't know, I've got stuff…"

"Please, mommy's got cookies and cider and cocoa and it's gonna be lots of fun, please?" he pleaded.

"Well, fine, I'll be there. Tell Liz I'm coming." He said barely looking at Dean.

"I will." Dean said, realizing that was his wife's name.

"Yay!" Sammy shouted. He gave Sam a big hug.

"When should I be there?" Sam asked Dean who hadn't stepped away from the door.

"Five ok?" he asked.

"I'll try."

"Try hard, Sammy." His son looked at him when he said this.

"Did you just call me Sammy?" Sam questioned, a look on his face.

"Yeah, old habit, hard to break." He said, trying to smile.

"Right. See you two later." He said looking at Dean strangely before looking back at Sammy.

"Alright. Love you, Uncle Sam." He said before giving him one more hug. They left after that. Dean was trying to figure out who the person was in place of his brother, because to him, it was definitely not his brother. Not his brother who had looked up to him and knew when he was upset or just knew him.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
